Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 - Another Ending start
by As if it Never Occurred
Summary: Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2 has come to a magnificent Finale, but what would happen to its Ending with another thrilling twist? A sad ending? different moments shared? will peace take over them?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

Comments are welcome. Since this this is my first story chapter written, I hope you like it even though it is not perfect Thank You.

Chapter 1.

Alice's POV

I was holding a vase of fresh Roses, and was heading to the table until a vision wiped over in my head.

My vision took its place in my mind. The Volturi was heading for our family, as their feet crushed the ice as each footstep of hundreds of vampires walked across. It was an army, a vampire army full of newborns. In the lead stood Aro, Caius & Marcus.

I instantly dropped the vase from my trembling hands as I gasped in horror.

All the Cullen's looked towards me in shock as well.

"What's wrong Alice?" called out Jasper as he instantly stood beside like he was always there.

I turned my head slowly towards him, looking into his golden eyes waiting for an answer. So was Carlisle, he hesitantly looked towards me, waiting for an answer patiently.

"The Volturi… they're coming for us..," I finally said through half clenched teeth. I waited for Carlisle's reaction.

"Tell me Alice. Do you know when they are coming?" he said in a voice of authority.

I walked towards my family, still on the couch waiting for me to explain. I stood in front of the couch, and started to tell them every part I saw of my vision.

***A Week Later***

Carlisle's POV

There I stood, looking out to the horizon with my family, and companions. Waiting for the Volturi to show up; to fight against them. I did not breathe nor did I take my eyes off from the horizon.

My loving dear wife, Esme, stood calmly beside me, holding my hand tightly afraid to let go.

I turned my head from my gaze and looked down towards Esme, still grasping her hand in my own. I didn't want to lose her from this battle, but no body for sure knew if we would survive this courageous war. We meaning our family Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Bella, Rosalie & of course Renesmee.

She gazed towards me with her beautiful liquid gold eyes. I could tell that she didn't want to get separated because of this war. She too, knew that one or another might not live or have glory.

One thing I was sure was, that our bond was ever so strong.

Our love.

"I love you Esme, and forever will," I said not loosening my grasp of her smooth hand, and giving her a weak smile.

Esme returned the smile, "I love you too. So much more than anything else Carlisle".

I gave one final soft kiss on her smooth cheek, and smiled, sharing another moment.

I lowered my gaze, and then smelt for the air. There was a familiar faint scent of vampires in the cold chilly wind that blew on my cheek.

"They have come" I said not staring out to the horizon not losing my gaze of the first vampire fare in the distance.

Now I could see the army of vampires advancing towards us. Every step they took crunching the ice, made me tense.

Edwards POV

I watched Carlisle as he kept his gaze on the vampires that were getting closer from the distance.

I then looked around to Bella then my daughter Renesmee. I held hands with her, and looked into her eyes, which were full of worry.

"It will be fine. It will end fine Bella love" I said, and saw her relax at my soothing words.

"Edward, I hope it turns out well. You know I can't live without you. I love you," she said reaching forward and giving me a kiss.

There the Volturi stood. Just a few hundred metres in front of our family. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood in front with their robes billowing and rippling behind them through the ice freezing wind.

It was time.

"Aro we should talk this over" I heard Carlisle say over to him, who was eagerly listening.

"Wise decision Carlisle, we should. Is it true that your family has created an immortal child under the laws?" he asked my father, who stood his place closest to the enemies.

"No, that is not true. We have not created an immortal child. She was born as half human and vampire, not bitten into one" he said in his calm voice.

Then Aro looked towards me, with his blood red eyes. Then Bella, then to Renesmee.

"Is that true? Tell your son to share his mind with me Carlisle?" he said with a slight smile.

Carlisle looked around at me, and gave the slightest nod to let me know. I nodded back then started to stride forward towards the army. I could feel Bella and Esme tense as I took my last three strides until I was face to face with Aro, Caius & Marcus.

Aro gave a piercing smirk, "May I?," he asked gesturing towards my hand.

I stretched my hand out and felt Aro smirk as he touched my hand with his icy pale skin.

Carlisle was watching from behind incase anything was going wrong.

Aro pulled back from my hand as he gave an evil smile, and laughed.

"This is true indeed! But how do we know that she can be a threat to our kind hmm?" he exclaimed, trying to be a little humorous.

I was worried now that he would hurt Renesmee.

"Carlisle my dear friend, there is no other choice from this problem. She is a threat to all of us, our kind. She must be killed" he said mockingly, but more seriously.

The last words of his sentence sent a fire of rage through my cold bones. Aro noticed the change in colour of my eyes, from honey gold to pitch black.

"There are other ways to this problem Aro," I said in my most dangerous, cold menacing voice.

Carlisle noticed my voice change, and looked concerned if I would get hurt.

"Ah Edward, but I do not see a future for this child. She is an immortal, she is a _Monster_!"

I bared my teeth at the word _Monster,_ and a feral growl ripped from my throat and out echoing the surroundings, then launched myself at his face with all fury, and hard as I could I threw a punch hard as I could muster from my strength.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephenie Meyer.

Reviews are highly appreciated from anyone. The more reviews, the more quickly I would publish the up-coming Chapters! Readers who post reviews make me so Happy! Even a short, that was good comment.

Chapter 2

I bared my teeth at the word _Monster,_ and a feral growl ripped from my throat and out echoing the surroundings, then launched myself at his face with all fury, and hard as I could I threw a punch hard as I could muster from my _strength_.

Edward's POV

From the impact of my fury steel punch, Aro got thrashed into the air with the howling wind. Everyone gasped, especially with Caius and Marcus appalled at the view. With an ice splintering sound, Aro crashed back to the ground slicing the ice on his two feet a bit shaken from the impact. He immediately snapped his head up to glare at me with pure rage, with his blood lust eyes that held furious flames. Caius and Marcus were immediately at his side, ready.

"How dare y-!"

One of the wolves, Seth, leapt in mid-air towards Aro, jaws gaped apart showing rows of meat tearing teeth. He snarled and landed directly on top of Aro, making him stagger.

Then from the corners of my eyes everybody leapt into action.

The war had begun.

Carlisle, Amun and Benjamin were the first to take advantage, charging across the horizon towards the Volturi.

I shared a short glance with my dear Bella and daughter Renesmee, and then took off with all the other vampires into the fight arena.

Bella too ran by my side after sending Renesmee on Jacob's back. She trusted him, as well as I.

Aro had pulled Seth off of him and was now guarded by the guards. As Bella launched herself on Demetri, I took off for Alec, who was wrestling Leah. As Demetri got his arms around her, I leapt and grabbed hold of his black cape.

He lost hold of Leah and started confronting me with, both of us moving fast as swords trying to get a hold of each other. As he threw an arm across my neck, I swiveled in a millisecond, then held his head and kicked his legs from underneath him, making him kneel down, crying out in pain as he snarled back.

He tried to unlock my grip. I cleanly snapped his neck in an instant in two pieces, then sprinting off to kill Aro.

Bella's POV

The scene in front of my eyes, were crazy. The Volturi were like a cluster of mad dogs wanting to wipe out a generation if they needed to. They were wrong to do this. The newborns that had joined this group of vampires were brainwashed and blinded.

But it was right to fight for my family.

I bit, teared, snapped every vampire that was in my way, until from behind Jane got a hold of me. But she was weak; her only talent was to torture people sending pain, not actually doing it herself.

I twisted around getting a hold of her arms that flailed around trying to get free. She kicked my stomach, and from the impact I shot across the ice a few ten or so metres. I got up in an instant, and spread my shield around myself as well incase she'd use her skill.

As I wasn't harmed from her stabbing pain, which was protected from my shield, she gasped taking a step back as I smirked back at her. She started to bolt off before I caught her from the nape of her cape and thrashed her back to my feet. She looked terrified.

_Crack!_

Her neck was broke in two.

I watched Edward fought Felix in the battle field. He was skilled and defeated each vampire easily as me, though I had newborn strength.

Jasper and Emmet were side by side taking on Marcus, who was trying to out power them in any possible way. Alice was doing flips and leaps leaving her enemies defeated at her feet. Carlisle and Esme were each in different sections of the field battling.

Aro watched as in front of his own eyes, his army was starting to fail, each one of them falling one by one. He was now over his limits of patience and glanced at Caius and Marcus just beside him and gave a slight nod.

They too, nodded back still unable to hide the shock. Marcus handed him a long slender but tough looking dark brown staff. Aro took it and curled his fingers around the head of it, and raised it above the snowy ground higher than his head.

In a second so fast, he stricked it down to the ground, sending a current of powerful waves into the ground.

The ice creaked and sent a loud growl as the first ear splitting _crack, _descended upon them. Everyone stared around confused what had happened. But the huge crack on the ground teared its way up through the ground and snapped in half, making one ground lower than the other.

I gasped in horror as the ground beneath me shuddered and lurched as Aro stamped the staff down more powerfully this time. This time the around me and the other vampires crushed into thousands of pieces, making the whole area of ice and the people on top of it come crashing down as well.

I braced myself as I fell through the open darkness that swallowed me up, making me feel nothing. . Absolutely nothing . . .

Alice's POV

I regained consciousness again, from what I remembered, the crack and the fall.

_Where was I? Where were . . . the others?_

I looked around in the dark dusty surroundings, trying to find anyone. Then I saw something or someone move near towards my left. I got up getting all the cold snow and dust off, and then heading towards the thing, until I realized it was . . . _Jasper!_

I helped him up with one arm.

"Alice what in the world happened? Where am I? Where are _we_?" said Jasper confused gently holding my shoulders with both hands.

"I don't know yet, but we defiantly fell from, up there" I replied pointing up to the ceiling that was like hundreds of metres high up. An impossible height to jump. The opening looked very small even to my eyes which meant that we fell a long way down this…_place_.

I heard a grunt from far over where there was another mound of rocks and layered masses of snow just like when I'd fallen. I advanced towards the figure.

"Carlisle! Are you alright?" I said helping him up by supporting his body.

He got up with my help in an instant and looked around confused.

"What is this place…Alice?" he asked getting back to consciousness from his fall.

I heard a water droplet hit the rocky moist ground. This could only be one place by my knowledge and sense of smell.

"An underground cave" I managed to spit out at the surprising fact. Another figure came standing beside Carlisle with Bella beside. To my relief it was Edward. "Is everybody okay?" he asked glancing around at everyone for signs of injuries.

He gave a sigh of pure relief, as well as Carlisle who was now greeted by Esme who came up to him and landed a soft kiss on his smooth cheek. He gave a small smile and checked her of any injuries.

A few minutes passed and the people who ended up here were me, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and a few other vampires from our side. It was a relief that everyone had survived the deadly fall from above.

We were about to have a short plan discussion on how to act to get out and what to do, until another shadow could be seen emerging about ten metres within our range. It was still so dusty it wasn't clear who it was. I was sure it was Emmet as the broad shoulders of a man could be seen clearer now heading towards us.

I started to head towards him, joyful he has survived as well.

Several more figures appeared behind it.

My joyful smile washed off my face like water droplets on feathers.

This person was not Emmet nor Rosalie or the others…

It was some of the Volturi who had fallen _with_, us.

An unsafe sensation crept over me, as they got closer, and closer.

_Closer… closer…_

They _stopped_ dead in the silence

I heard the cave's ceiling rumbling with rage, as it shook the ground under our feet harder than a stampede of elephants.

_I waited…_


End file.
